Given that service providers are continually challenged to deliver new and sophisticated applications, such demand can place significant resource strain on end user devices. For instance, a multitude of applications have emerged to provide wide ranging services to the end users. However, this variety is achieved at a cost to the end devices, particularly in a mobile environment where resources are constrained. For example, many mobile nodes are small devices with limited screen space and processing power; and are heavily burdened by a large number of applications.